Ulthras
Personality Ulthras' personality has changed drastically within the past couple of centuries after his loyalty to Apokolips and Darkseid wavered. He has developed a sense of compassion uncommon for typical Apokoliptians, unwilling to cause wanton destruction and committ mass-murder as he did serving Darkseid. However, he is still very much the hardened New God he was before and does not hesitate to kill when it suits him or to dish out "true justice" when he deems it necessary. He has also grown to love small things; like human culture, food and sports. He is not above exploiting humanity to further his own ends but will also go to great lengths in order to protect it even though he won't admit it. Role Alignment Chaotic Neutral Dominant Behavior Patterns Ulthras is very much a "complete asshole" who puts value on physical, spiritual and mental prowess. He has zero tolerance for those with a weak will or use the words "I can't" in any context. He has grown to immensely value personal freedoms and the strength that comes from them. Good and Bad Habits/Hobbies History Ulthras was not exactly the apple of his father's eye when he was conceived nor does he the face of his mother. All he remembers being raised under Darkseid's all eclipsing shadow just barely above a lowly in terms of status. Willful and angry, Ulthras set out to prove himself at a very young age. Ulthras trained to be a warrior of Apokolips and survived the rigorous environment through sheer spite and hate. It was not until Ulthras' Omega Sanction showed itself that the hierarchy of Apokolips took interested in him and he was able to get audience with his father at the age of twenty five. It was there he met his other half-siblings Kron, Jhak and Grandmother Grail. They sat in judgement of Ulthras, many wanting to put him to death out of jealousy. However, Grail and Darkseid saw it fit give this young man to prove himself as an asset rather than a hindrance. He was given to Granny Goodness to be broken and forged into a weapon of Apokolips. A century passed and Ulthras was finally ready for a command of his own, having proved himself in a fight to the death with Darkseid's new furries. It was the proudest day of Ulthras life when Darkseid summoned him to the throne room and presented him with command of a fleet and a single order; "Go and impose the will of Darkseid". Ulthras then waged war across the galaxy and brought to heel many systems. Vast armies of Parademons and superior Apokoliptian warships lead by Ulthras conquered much of the Eastern fringes of Andromeda and the much of the Triangulum Galaxy which consumed roughly seven hundred years of Ulthras life. He did it with an almost single minded desire to appease his father and to spite Half-brothers. Eventually when much of Ulthras' military campaign came to end and Ulthras returned to his home on Apokolips with the blood of billions on his hands. The now hardened Ulthras was given his own triumph, a parade through the vast metallic corridors of Apokolips. Ulthras was warmly welcomed back to the court of Apokolips and was vastly rewarded for efforts made in the name of Darkseid. It was then that Ulthras first received the approval of his Father, a solid pat on his shoulder and solemn words of pride. Despite achieving the life-long goal of approval and recognition, he felt absolutely nothing. There was no stir in his heart, no warm feeling of accomplishment, just an abyssal emptiness that gnawed away at him from the inside. One of the rewards Ulthras received was an arranged marriage to a woman from New Genesis named "Elise". He was unsure at first but gradually came around to the idea especially when he heard that she was a true beauty. Ulthras became smitten with her when he first laid eyes on when she presented to him on their wedding day. He remembers the way her eyes brightened she she saw him, clearly pleasantly surprised that he was not the hideous monster most Apokoliptians had been made out to be. This made Ulthras smile for the first time in living memory. Despite the vast differences in upbringing the couple had a strangely happy and faithful marriage which lasted roughly fifty years. Ulthras' exodus from Apokolips started when a leak had been discovered. Someone had been feeding information to New Genesis on troop movements and planned military campaigns. When Apokoliptian fleets arrived to conquer helpless planets they were halted by New Genesis forces who claimed the people had accepted protection and thus saving the lives of countless innocents. This tended to happen once and a while but now it happened every other invasion which began to cast a net of suspicion across the surface of Apokolips. It was not long before the obvious suspect had been confirmed as the perpetrator, Elise of New Genesis. Ulthras had been getting into non-lethal skirmishes with New Genesis warriors for several years, which had become a form of bullying because of the interference they had been causing. He received a mandatory summons back to Apokolips and had been commanded to report directly to Lord Darkseid. When he arrived he was taken directly to the throne room and Darkseid. He remembers how the hulking overlord dismissed everyone from the room, even grandmother Grail which was never happened. His Lord started off slow, telling Ulthras of a spy within their midst and how she had been hindering the glorious progress of Apokolips. Darkseid beckoned him and began to walk up to the balcony above before turning to Ulthras and placing a hand on his shoulder. With a sympathetic voice, Darkseid stated that Elise had betrayed Apokolips and knew that Ulthras was innocent of this crime. Darkseid said he understood how it was to be betrayed by someone you loved and that betrayals of this caliber needed to be taken care of.. directly. Ulthras remembers looking up to his father with confusion in his eyes. At first he did not believe it until his Father, until he was shown undeniable proof, data traces and recordings of Elise using a Motherbox to place dead-drops. This instilled Ulthras with the sense of profound betrayal and recounts how Darkseid said it was best if Ulthras took care of the spy. Ulthras made his way home, a hate boiling in his heart and the sting of betrayal fresh on his mind. The door to his dwelling flung open and Ulthras yelled her name at the top of his lungs which caused the lowly servants to cower in fear as he sought her out. He made his way up to their room where she had been taking care of their first child Krath, who was still a infant wrapped in New Genesis swaddling cloth made from her wedding dress. A heated exchange broke between them as she tried to explain herself. She told him that she knew he had a good heart and begged him to escape to New Genesis with her. Rage and betrayal flooded his heart as he grabbed her by the throat and proceeded to strangle her to death. He still remembers how she pleaded "Please!" and whimpered out "I love you.." repeatedly, over and over again with her last rasping breaths as the life left her eyes as he held her down on top of their bed. The sounds of her struggling faded and were replaced by the wails of his baby boy next to them. She squirmed underneath him as he straddled her waist and continued to squeeze, eventually crushing her throat. It was in that moment that Ulthras forgot how to breath, staring silently into the face of his beloved wife as their time together flash before his eyes. Every memory; every time she smiled at him, every time she laughed, their every embrace, and when she told him that she was pregnant with his child. She replaced that emptiness in his heart and became his sole reason for living and he had just murdered her. Suddenly with a loud gasp Ulthras awoken from this trance and began shake Elise's body, telling her to wake up. "No! no! no! no! n! please! I'm sorry! No, wake up! We'll leave Apokolips I promise! Wake up dammit!" Ulthras yelled as he began become over-whelmed with immediate grief. He started sobbing profusely and began to hold her close, rocking himself back and forth. All the programming and indoctrination he receive was undone in that instant and replaced with a strong hate of everything he had become. He had killed the only thing that gave him any true happiness and no amount of praise or any material reward that his Father could give him can replace what he just destroyed. Ulthras left Apokolips, his wife's corpse in one arm and his infant son in the other. A used his late-wife's motherbox to open a boom-tube straight onto the surface of New Genesis from Apokolips and stepped out onto the idyllic world, on the surface level of that city in the sky. Ulthras turned himself over to be judged by New Genesis with the simple request that his son be raised by his Inlaws and his wife be laid to rest by New Genesis customs. He expected no mercy from New Genesis and in the coming days Judgement was rendered. Ulthras, being the mass-murderer he could not stay on New Genesis but they were not going to execute him. Instead, he was banished from all New Genesis territories. After a few years of wandering, Ulthras found a place called Earth and heard of the legend of Kal-El or better known as "Superman". Who stood against the epitome of despair that is Darkseid and won, ensuring freedom and the prevalence of hope. He now has found a home and has stayed there ever since. Political Information Occupation/Affiliation Enemies Allies Notable Relatives Notable Relationships Skills/Abilities Fighting Styles Powers Immortality: The New Gods are functionally immortal; they cease aging physically near the age of 30. Unless they fall in battle, they are immune to the ravages of time, and could easily live for thousands upon thousands of years. Invulnerability: They are resistant to blunt trauma like punches, kicks, and blows from weapons like bats and maces, though not -completely- immune; unless the blows are dealt by a being with similar or greater strength, there isn't a chance of injury. However, this invulnerability does not extend to bullets, laser-blasts, or other piercing/slicing weapons - their invulnerability is more akin to that of an Amazon, rather than a Kryptonian. Note: Ulthras' durability is enhanced passively by his Omega Barrier, which makes him more resistant to blades, laser-blasts and other slicing weapons but only by a small margin. Super Strength: A New God is naturally stronger than that of a human man or woman of their build and stature who engages in regular intensive exercise. Their strength can be measured by their ability to lift hundreds of tons. Note: Ulthras is almost capable of reaching the peak of what New Gods and can lift/hit up a solid megaton(Weight/force). Super Stamina: New God stamina and endurance is nothing short of amazing. Due to the naturally exhausting and extensive rigors of their life on Apokolips or Stamina training on New Genesis, a New God is able to manage their stamina on a certain amount of rest and sustenance (more than minimal) so that it seems they are able to constantly function, though this is not entirely the case. Tied directly to their strength and invulnerability, even their immunity to a certain extent, they can actually function at peak efficiency for almost 48 hours before needing to eat and rest. Superhuman Reflexes: All New Gods, they have a highly developed nervous system. Their reaction speed and hand-eye coordination is superior to a normal human's. They can move fast enough to dodge a bullet before the gun fires and react with blinding speed. Ulthras is able to react in microseconds. Superhuman Immunity: New Gods have an extremely evolved immune system. They have developed immunity to a number of toxins and diseases. Omega Sanction: Inherited from his Father, Ulthras wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect". However, unlike others who have inherited this trait in the past(Grail and Grayven.), Ulthras' is unable to project Omega beams. Instead Ulthras wields Omega Effect more somatically and channels the bio-electric energy through his body more conductivity than the previous incarnations. -Erosion Blasts: Ulthras can focus his Omega energy through his hands, arms and legs to generate eradicating shock-waves which can be can be focused on singular targets or ambiently to reduce the surrounding landscape to rubble up too several miles which craters nearly everything in its path. Ulthras mixes his power with his mastery of Apokoliptian martial arts in order to inflict maximum. -Despoliating Embrace: Ulthras can channel Omega energy directly into an opponent provided he is able to grapple them. This enables him to completely disentergate an opponent regardless of his/her durability through a concentrated transfer. However, the attack is time-consuming and can be interrupted. -Omega Barrier: Ulthras projects Omega energy into a sheathe around his body that can block on-coming physical and energy attacks. The barrier also arcs bands of Omega energy that can damage attackers who attempt engage him in close quarters combat. This acts as both a passive and concentrated defensive and activates when he first activates his Omega Sanction. Passively; The barrier increases his durability rating, making him more resistant to bullets, laser blasts, and edged weapons. Channeled; Ulthras is capable of harnessing his latent omega effect to embolden his barrier which allows him to survive higher caliber attacks as well damage opponents. -Flight: Ulthras' particular brand of Omega Sanction enables allows him to passively fly with ease and without the need of aero-disk like most New Gods. When in flight, Ulthras is far more faster than he is on the ground. However, he can not achieve the speed of light and has only reached 7/10ths of true light speed. Note: Takes a full four turns before Ulthras can achieve his top speed. It goes up a quarter each post given. Post 1: 52,463,680 M/s Post 2:104,927,360 M/s, Post 3:157,391,040 M/s, Post 4: 209,854,720 M/s = 70% of light speed Limitations / Weaknesses** Radion: New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. Its source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. More advanced beings such as Mister Miracle, protected by their mother box, armor, and sheer toughness have been known to take up to two hits and survive. Radion, must be hard to come by because if it was not, Darkseid would obviously equip more of his troops with it. Admin Bill of Approval